The Green Potato
by Coolfun
Summary: Wat happens when the bsc and the characters from 'Tomorrow When The War Began' meet up again after seven years... next chapter uploaded. o yeah. sorry guyz i deleted it on accident. so I had to do it all agian. pleases r/r and also i need someone to do sp
1. The Unexpected Visitor

A/N This is a mix between the Tomorrow When the War Began books, and the Baby-sitters Club. I don't own any of the characters in this, except Sasha, who is MINE!!!! Have fun reading! R/R!  
  
  
  
1.1.1 The Green Potato  
  
1.2 Chapter One  
  
1.3 The Unexpected Visitor  
  
It had been seven years since The BSC had met. Seven long years and lots had happened in those seven years. At 17 years old they had all split up, making new friends, moving, all sorts. Even death had split them up. Abby had died.  
  
Kristy decided that they needed to meet again. This beautiful friendship as children should not be wasted. So that was why Claudia was sitting in the airport on a late December afternoon, freezing by slow degrees. The loud speaker came on:  
  
"The plane from Connecticut has just landed at gate 24." Claudia tingled with excitement. Mary-Anne, Dawn and Kristy would be on that plane. She squeezed her husbands hand tight and shifting in her seat. Her stomach bulged but not because she was fat. Claudia had always been slim with beautiful fair skin and almond brown eyes. She had lived in America her whole life but her family was Asian. So was her husband. Lee nudged her and pointed towards the doors. There they where. She got up and walked as fast as she could over to them. Hugging them all tightly they all started talking at once. Lee came up behind them and with his soft, thoughtful, Australian voice said, "Lets get to the car. I'm freezing."  
  
Mary-Anne had tears streaming down her cheeks as she grinned at all of them. Mary-Anne had always been a bit prone to crying and now it was all to much. She wailed into Dawn who looked as happy as ever with a little girl tightly holding her hand. (Dawn was now an Auntie!) Kristy patted Mary-Anne on the back and tried to get everyone moving. Stacey would be arriving later that day and that would mean lots of time to talk with her best friend before everyone else arrived. Stacey also had a young daughter and she was bringing her husband along. Mary-Anne's husband, Logan couldn't make it as he was away on a work trip.  
  
When they arrived home, Claudia led them to their rooms. She owned a mansion which she used as a hotel. Soon she would have to stop though once the baby had come. Lee was too busy working at the office. He'd had a terrible childhood, his parents dead because of a war in Australia when he was a teenager. Lee had been through lots of terribly frightening things and his face went blank when he remembered it.  
  
Snuffles and Peanuts ran up to her legs as she entered the hose. Beautiful black Labrador puppies. Claudia finally settled down for a conversation with her friends as the little three year old daughter of Mary-Anne's patted Snuffles who had taken a liking to her. This little girl was called Sasha. Sasha was totally different to her mum, who was shy and very emotional. Sasha was polite and well brought up but outgoing and good at sports. Mary-Anne had wanted to call her Kristy because she reminded her of Kristy as a young girl and even looked like Kristy but Logan had insisted on Sasha, as it was a pretty name and won't be confused with Mary-Anne's best friend.  
  
Claudia was deep in conversation with Dawn and Kristy when the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Lee yelled.  
  
There was a pause when Lee unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
"Ellie!" Came a startled yell from the door. 


	2. Ellies Arival

1.1 Chapter Two  
  
1.2 Ellie's Arrival  
  
Lee looked at the woman standing in the door. She had blonde hair tied back in a pony tail and was smiling, although rather nervously. Lee just looked shocked.  
  
"Ellie", he repeated again. This was getting bad. He was on to one word vocabulary. Ellie nodded her head making her pony tail bounce.  
  
"umm… come in you'll get wet standing out there in the rain." Lee said opening the door wider letting the dripping girl in. By this time Mary- Anne, Dawn, Kristy and Claudia had joined him.  
  
Claudia had heard of all the stories of this Ellie. Ellie had been with Lee when Australia was invaded. Claudia knew that Lee had a small relationship with her but Lee didn't say much so Claudia didn't ask. "I'll get you a towel." Said Mary-Anne, the only one who was thinking straight. Claudia went off with her to get the towels peering over her shoulder as she went. Kristy muttered something about going to go and check Sasha and went off to the sitting room they had been in.  
  
"Ellie, it's been years. How did you know where to find me?" Asked Lee, curiously looking over at her.  
  
"Well you told me you were moving to Houston that last day and I…"Ellie started talking but Lee wasn't listening. He was looking at Ellie. When was the last time he'd seen her? It must have been on that day, that day when he had asked Ellie to marry him.  
  
2 Five years ago on that day  
  
"Ellie, look at me." Lee said in his soft voice. Ellie looked up into those deep brown eyes. They were her favourite eyes in the world.  
  
"Yes Lee?" They were looking out over the area called Hell. Sitting high up on Tailor's Stitch. Hell looked impassable but on the year of the invasion they had managed to get down using Satan's Steps. The sky was a rainbow of different colours. Reds, Oranges and pinks, blending into purples and blues.  
  
"Ellie, you know how I'm leaving in one week." Tears started flowing down Ellie's face once again. It was unusual for Ellie to cry but she had barely stopped since Lee told her he was moving to America. "Ellie, I want you to come with me to Houston. We'll get married and buy a house and you always wanted to go to America. " His face was full with pleading. His eyes were staring into her blue ones. "Please, Ellie, come with me. I need you. I, I love you Ellie."  
  
  
  
He remembered that day alright. Lee left the next week. Alone. He hadn't been able to contact her and had sorely missed her.  
  
"So, a lot has happened since our last day together." Ellie said, squeals of laughter coming from the next room, " I guess you have one child and are expecting another one. And four wives. Really Lee."  
  
"Very funny Ellie. Nah. She's not mine. That is one of Claudia's friends. Claudia's my wife and she's pregnant. So that will be our first. How about you. Are you married? Kids?"  
  
"No. I thought that…oh. never mind." Ellie said quietly, dropping her head.  
  
At that moment Claudia came back with a towel. "so," she said, "You're the famous Ellie I've heard about. Please, stay with us tonight. We're quite crowded at the moment but it will be fun. Go on."  
  
  
  
"This place is beautiful. You painted it yourself?" Stacey asked, spinning around trying to look at everything at once. Her husband Kevin was right behind her tugging the bags. Kevin was one of Lee's old friends and they had come to America together but Kevin had gone up to New York and met Claudia's best friend. A little girl followed. She had blonde hair and ran up to Claudia with a squeal of delight. Hugging for a moment, Kevin stood up straight and looked around.  
  
"Nice place you've got here. Where's.." but was broken off with Lee entering the room. They greeted each other, formally shaking hands then hugged. Breaking off, Lee said:  
  
"You'll never guess who just arrived." Kevin raised his eyebrows. "Who?" He asked suspiciously. Almost right on cue, Ellie walked in. 


	3. The Reason

1.1 Chapter Three  
  
The Reason  
  
Kevin just stood there, his mouth hanging open, staring. He didn't move for about an hour. Ok then, thirty seconds.  
  
"It's Ellie." Lee said slowly as if talking to a two year old. "Remember? Our friend when we were young and carefree?"  
  
Ellie snorted and Kevin scowled. "Of course I remember! What are you doing here though and Lee, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Ellie spoke then, "Well, I guess you're all probably wondering that. Truth is, I came back to see Lee again. I mean Kevin,(who was scowling again)it's great to see you too, but I came back to see if, if umm.. well.. oh forget it." Ellie was blushing now. And everyone else just looked confused. It would probably have been quite funny if any of them had seen themselves at that moment.  
  
Later on when Ellie was helping Claudia to dry up, Lee walked into the kitchen.  
  
"We'll be fine with the drying up Ellie," Mary-Anne said, "why don't you catch up with Lee?"  
  
Lee looked at Ellie. "Want to?" He asked. She nodded her head and they walked off to one of the living rooms.  
  
"So Ellie, why did you come back?" Lee asked, looking at her curiously. Ellie looked down at her hands,  
  
"Well, I wanted to see you and stuff. You know". Lee raised his eyebrows in a disbelieving way. "Really Ellie." Lee said.  
  
"Well. Umm… Oh forget it. I was being stupid. I thought that maybe we could…you know –get back together again or something."  
  
"Oh Ellie. I'm sorry. If only I'd known. You should have said on that day. Ellie. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't apologise. I didn't come here for apologies. I shouldn't even be here. I should be at home making sure homer doesn't get into trouble. I-"  
  
But lee cut her off, "I still love you Ellie. Don't go please."  
  
"No lee!" she whispered, "you don't love me. You can't love me. You love Claudia. If you say you love me I'm leaving."  
  
"okay, okay." He sighed. "so, how's Homer?"  
  
  
  
"Order! Order! I call this Baby Sitters Club to order. Or something like that. How did it go again?" Kristy was sat in front of a group of young ladies all lounging around. Stacey was sitting on the bed with Claudia looking at baby's clothes in a magazine. Mallory was scribbling on a pad of paper. She was a newspaper journalist now and had an assignment due in soon. Jessie was sitting on the floor doing stretches and trying out some ballet moves. Kristy unfortunately had not found a director's chair so instead she was seated in a very comfortable recliner chair.  
  
"Everyone!" she yelled, "Shut up!" The ladies laughed and looked up at her.  
  
  
  
Lee and Ellie were seated in the posh living room with a grand piano. Ellie was curled up in a seat, reading some old diaries of hers. Lee was sitting on the piano, playing a piece of music that was very soothing.  
  
"Wow!" Ellie exclaimed," I'd forgotten about this. Remember that time that I set that house on fire with you in it?"  
  
"Yes." He said. He'd finished the piece. " I was stupid. I shouldn't have been in there. I put you in danger. You really were a hero rescuing me though."  
  
"It was nothing. You would have done it for me."  
  
"Would I? If you were with another guy?"  
  
"Play that piece again."  
  
Lee swivelled around and started playing once again. His fingers gliding over the keys. The kids were in the next room and Lee and Ellie were told to look after them (as the husbands couldn't be trusted, they were watching football). Ellie and lee found this a bit ironic as they were after all the Babysitters club. 


	4. The Old Room

Chapter four  
  
The old room  
  
The BSC went out with the kids and husbands and Ellie decided she would stay home instead of going with them. After saying good bye and shutting the door after them, Ellie stood in the hallway staring at the ceiling. It was one of the most beautiful ceilings she had ever seen, a dark blue with tiny gold stars scattered over it. Baby angels sat in each corner and roses grew around the edges. Small animals were wound in to them and Ellie could see little eyes peeping out behind the flowers. Claudia was a wonderful artist. There were so many details in the painting it all looked real.  
  
Ellie sighed, and walked across the cold marble to the posh sitting room. Ellie had only explored some of the house and she decided that this would be the perfect time to do it. She walked into the posh room. The sofas had small chinese characters on it and the carpet was the same. The curtains were a deep red to match the couches and there were lots of dark wooden furniture including a smaal coffee table and lots of display cupboards. Ellie loved this room. It was so chinesey and… cool. Claudia had designed it herself again.  
  
Claudia was a painter but she also had the talent to become an interior designer. All the rooms had a special air to them. Ellie walked through a doorway and came to a dining room where she ate her first meal here. Its main theme was black. There were two doors leading off of it and she picked one and pushed it open. The door creaked as it opened, which was unusual as Claudia and Lee made sure to keep everything well oiled and spotless. Ellie took a few cautious steps into the next room. It was not a room but an old hallway with a very old looking staircase to one side. Ellie sneezed. The floor was covered with a thick layer of dust and every surface was also covered in it. A small table stood over against a wall with a blue china vase on it. It had dead flowers in it. It looked like they had been dead for a long time. This place had a creepy feel about it as if someone had died there. Only one other place she had been to reminded her of this. The hermit's hut. When Ellie was a child she had found an old hut where a hermit used to live. The whole hut had smelled of decay and rotting wood and it seemed haunted. Like the Hermit had died there and his spirit was still in the hut.  
  
Ellie took some slow cautious steps across the old creaky floorboards and arrived at the staircase. With one hand on the banister, she slowly climbed the stairs. 


End file.
